harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Haller
Nicholas Christian Haller is a character from ONtv's Harpers Falls; Smythewood; and Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. He is currently played by Jeff Branson, who has become most identified in the role. He was originated by Travis Schuldt on the original HF; and in between Branson's two stints, Josh Duhamel played him on Smythewood. A father to a grown up daughter and an infant son Nicholas Haller was born in Providence, Rhode Island, and had lived there most of his life. He attended law school at Brown University in Providence, and worked for a number of years as a practicing lawyer. In 2001, he met and married Catherine Watkins, who was herself an attorney for her family's company in Merrillton, Massachusetts. He was happily married to her for almost 10 years before she died in Hawaii, where they had lived. 2011 was a rough year for Nicholas. He had discovered that a girl named Jacqueline Cranston was the daughter that he and Catherine had given up for adoption. After a period of adjustment, Jacqueline and Nick have a loving and caring relationship. He had fallen in love with Julia Madison, while he was living in Smythewood. She had fallen prey to a bout of post-natal depression, and basically had gone into a sanitarium in Bala Cynwyd, Pennsylvania. She also met a man who was one of the nurses on her case, and they fell in love and married. Nick sued Julia for custody of the son she gave birth to, but her hospitalization rendered that point moot. He gained custody of little Nicky and he and Jacqueline helped give the little boy a stable life. Nicholas later fell in love with bookstore owner, Taylor Addison until that romance ended with her buying a Barnes and Noble franchise in Westchester County, New York, and her moving out. Today, Nicholas and Jacqueline work together at the Haller Bookstore, which they bought with some help from his former brother in-law, Allen Watkins. He is doing well as a single father to a daughter who is fully grown; and a newborn son, but he is managing. To his delight, he has heard that Taylor has decided to return to Boston to own a Barnes and Noble franchise in the nearby Boston suburb of Waltham, and thereby is returning home. Some months later, his beloved daughter gets a job in Canada, which allows her to live with his sister, Audrey, but when the station she works for is sold, she, his two sisters and his mother, as well as Jacquie's new friend, Carrie, all move back to Boston, where they all live to this day. Taylor is thrilled her boyfriend's daughter is back home. Nicholas stood firmly beside his daughter, when it was revealed that Allison, his former mother in-law, had deliberately taken Jacqueline from Catherine's arms and had her adopted out due to hiding her infidelity towards Robert Watkins. Like his daughter, Nicholas is no longer speaking to Allison. Category:Characters Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Fictional attorneys